Luna Twilight
Character Outline Luna Twilight ('''トワイライトルナ ''Towairaito Runa) '''is a sassy and tough girl that is the only Creator who is not afraid to speak her mind, not caring of the consequences. She tends to intimidate most people she first meets due to her overbearingly violent nature, but usually after a while she's seen as more friendly in a "tough love" kind of way. Deep down, Luna is truly a caring person. Luna has stated in the series that she is from an academy where she learned how to be a marksman. Luna was the top of her class, but dropped out. She specializes in custom guns and can load, fix, and modify them at a fast rate. She holds modified Pistols with illegal calibers and on most occasions uses her Creator Power to amplify their power and speed. She also has a fixation with making various types of dysfunctional bombs and letting them loose on mere whims, having an odd attraction to mayhem. Her symbol is the Moon and Stars. Character History Not much is revealed about Luna's past; her family is a complete mystery. Luna claims she was born and raised in the Ardor region, and entered a military school that specialized in Artillery. However she has also stated she went to private academy for gifted students as well as just going to a public school while taking recreational classes based in artillery. More or less the FMJ have figured out Luna fabricates her background often and have just gave in to her stories and generally assume she is lying again whenever the subjects come up.The only thing for certain about Luna's past is that no matter how hard anyone searches, no one is ever able to find any true information on her, as if she didn't exist. Truth In actuality, Luna had been running around trying to hide from the very association that trained her to be a solider who want to execute her for being a "liability" that had escaped from their monstrous organization. "Luna Twilight" was a pseudonym she adopted from her soldier ID "L00V1A". The idea was given to the her by a now deceased friend that was murdered by the organization. Art Club After Luna enrolled in Infinity Academy (one of the few schools she attempted to settle down in), she became known to the teachers and faculty as a "problem child" that was always getting into fights with the locals and students (and even with some faculty members and the police). Unbeknownst to Luna, the only reason she was accepted into Infinity Academy was because the chairman had discovered she was a Creator. Wanting to add her as a side to the Full Moon Jokers, the Chairman decided that in order to keep her studentship, she had to enroll into a club. One club took her in willingly with the coaxing of the Chairman: the Art Club. The president at the time was [http://crosseddestinies.wikia.com/wiki/Ariel_Annabelle '''Ariel Annabelle'], who was also a Creator. Luna was against the idea, and the stupid-seeming club president, but forced herself to join in order to stay in school, not wanting to try and find a new home again. Ariel, who insisted on being called "AA", knew of the Chairman's plan and befriended the rowdy creator in hopes of gaining a new ally. Once settling in, Luna still kept at her antics and created problems but in a more light-hearted way she found amusing. Much to AA's disapproval, Luna prefered her drastic ways of expressing her art pieces (most of them ending up becoming her bombs for kicks). New "Friends" A year later, Luna and AA were in an argument involving a home-made bomb Luna brought to school with AA chasing her to give the bomb up. The two eventually came across the new transfer student, 'Bey Tentsuri '''who was also a creator, which ended with Luna getting them involved in accidentally blowing up a corner of the west wing. All three ended-up having detention and suspension together, leading to them becoming friends and members of the Art Club and becoming apart of the the FMJ. Personality Luna is seen as a troublesome, straightforward, and rebellious girl who is not afraid to say what's on her mind, even it'll get her into serious trouble. She can be temperamental and go into a fit of rage without notice or a proper reason. There are some strange occasions where Luna seems to act out of her rowdy and carefree character to be more cautious and guarded, though this never lasts long as if it never happened in the first place. Whenever someone asks her about her past, she ends up changing around her stories each time, making people stop asking her entirely out of confusion. She has a very close friendship with AA and Bey; she spouts nonsense towards everyone about how they keep her trapped and suffocate her, but they all know she'd be crushed if Bey and AA ever left her. Appearance Luna is seen as a medium height young girl with medium length black hair that has the tips and fringed dyed indigo. She has deep-purple eyes, and enjoys wearing leather, punk outfits, and various boots. She has a choker with a pendant of a purple moon and a silver star inside. On most occasions there is a revolver or pistol strapped to her thigh. There is also a tattoo of her soldier number embedded on the back of her shoulder from the Institute she escaped from; L001V4, which is where she got her name "Luna" from. Relationships Ariel Annabelle "AA" AA is one of Luna's friends and is a member of the Art Club. While AA is seen as a "goody two-shoes," Luna loves destruction and weapons; this causes the teachers and the school to see her as a delinquent. But when AA stands up for her, they go along with the hope of AA being able to "rehabilitate" her. Luna enjoys AAs company, mostly because AA will always make her bad situations go away. Bey Tentsuri Bey is another of Luna's friends and is a member of the Art Club. Unlike Luna, Bey is an otaku, expressing her interest in her art. Bey was originally intimidated by Luna and her violent nature, but later saw she wasn't so bad after all, but gets suspicious of her heritage and every so often tries to find it out though her search usually leads to a dead end. Nathan Vesilius Luna is Nathan's "Creator". Nathan is always wary around Luna and sees her as a Haphazard. Axel Luna is also Axel's "Creator," whom she apparently made by "accident", though she doesn't explain why. Weapons & Abilities Artillery Luna is a gifted markswoman, specializing in pistols and bombs. Luna's Creator power allows her to use custom-made guns that never run out of bullets and can hit its target, no matter the distance nor the obstacles. In especially rare cases, she is subconsciously able to create artillery out of raw energy and perform a barrage Creator Power Luna has the potential like AA and Bey to creator nearly anything. However because she had only recently discovered she was a Creator, she has limited ability of what she can physically do. Though at times of an extreme emotional state she is subconsciously able to trigger a destructive level of her natural ability. Combat Luna is trained in hand-to-hand combat and is very agile once in motion. However she is better at parrying and redirecting attacks than actual assault. She is stronger than the average girl do to her militia training and can inflict serious damage if given the opportunity, Trivia *It is hinted that ''Luna Twilight is not her real name *A serial number is branded on the back of Luna's shoulder from her time at the Institute * Only discovering she was a Creator months prior from escaping from her institute from the Mainland, Luna has limited knowledge and ability in using her Creator power * Luna doesn't like to be touched without permission * Luna is troublesome because she was never taught how to act properly in society. Gallery Luna copy.jpg Luna 2 copy.jpg 640px-Luna.jpg